Bristle Goes Overboard
by Dr. Nigabitch
Summary: Everyone thinks that Sejuani is a real BOAR to play. Well, ever wondered how she kept Bristle in line? Rated M for BOARderline unfunny puns.


It was an unusual day for Sejuani to be wandering the jungle of Summoners Rift. It was difficult to grasp what had just happened. It was well after the game started, and yet when she went to do battle with ferocious jungle creatures, it seemed as if they all...disappeared. Not just the creatures that sat throughout the jungle, but the other champions were missing as well. As she passed through top lane, she couldn't see a single soul.

Surely, not every lane was empty? Perhaps the server's were being DDOS'ed again, leaving Sejuani in a hellish limbo as every summoner and their champion dissapeared. Whatever the reason, she was the only one left...aside from her boar.

"What the hell...?" Sejuani whispered to herself, staring into the middle lane with disbelief. Not a single soul was left on the rift, and she had no clue as to why. However, instead of emotions of confusion, Sejuani was struck with a tinge of fear. Bristle solidified her worries as he roared in an irate tone; she knew what it meant. However, as anxious as she was, it was her imperative to keep up her cold demeanor, and she lightly kicked Bristle with her left foot.

"Hey! Settle down. We'll find someone for you to-"

With that, Bristle pushed himself off the ground, balancing on his hind legs, and violently landed back down with a thunderious thump. Sejuani was knocked completely off her mount, landing behind her boar as her helmet flew off. Bristle turned around to face Sejuani, splayed across the ground. In one swift motion, he leaped on top of her, his front legs barely missing her as they battered the ground to both sides of her head. Knowing what would come next, Sejuani began trembling in fear.

It was a little known fact that she carried hidden with Bristle; his requirements for being loyal were...more than specific. Of course, Sejuani was not a woman to do such things. No, instead she "coerced" the lesser women of her tribe to service the boar whenever his needs were to be sated. However, in this instance, there was nobody there to carry out such a deed but her, and it was a scary thought.

"No, w-wait!" Sejuani pleaded as she shielded her face with her outstretched arms, but it was too late. Bristle began to tear off the armor that plated her chest and torso with his tusk, whipping Sejuani around with ferocity. Removing her leg plates appeared to be a difficult task, but with powerful and overwhelming throw, Bristle managed to rip it off, flinging Sejuani across the lane into the bushes, further dazing the Freljordian woman. He stomped his way towards the helpless warrior once again.

The stench of the boar up close was vulgar, as was the enormous boar-cock that slowly grew out of Bristle's loin. It was a throbbing, veiny shaft of meat that made Sejuani's face flush with intense horror. She fruitlessly backed herself up, a reaction born out of reflex, but her attempt to escape was quashed as Bristle's massive tusks pinned her to the ground. With that, Bristle plunged his cock into her.

Sejuani let out a piercing shriek, something that was rarely seen escaping her mouth, as the boar pumped in and out of her moist slit. How she managed to handle the massive dick that pushed in and out her womb was a question that eluded her, as her mind was in complete disarray. The needlessly large rod stretched apart her insides, involuntarily contorting Sejuani's face as she experienced a volatile mixture of pleasure and pain.

After several minutes of ravaging the poor woman, Bristle finally reached his limit, and let out a thunderous roar as his shaft erupted. Gallons of jizz spurted out of his dick, filling Sejuani up until her womb could hold in no more. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the hot, sticky cum splattered all over her body, biting her lip in ecstasy as she drifted into unconsciousness...

A while later, the game was unpaused and everyone returned to their lanes. Brand was having a keyboard problem at the start of the game, and requested a pause to get it fixed. However, upon returning to his lane, what he was greeted with was not his lane opponent. No, it was Sejuani, collapsed on the ground and drenched in putrid boar spunk. Turning his head away in revulsion, he paused for a minute and then spoke...

[00:52] [All] Cinder00000 (Brand): report sej fkn trash feeder


End file.
